Rise Of The Dark Wishes
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: When an evil force threatens the Rainbow Kingdom, True and Bartleby set out on their greatest adventure yet to save their homeland, with Zee tagging along due to having a close association with the threat.
1. Prologue: Evil Plans

**Prologue: Evil Plans**

Darkness. That's the only way to describe the setting. Absolutely pitch black. That is, until a door opened. A tall figure with long black hair, red eyes, pale skin, and clothed in a gray uniform with black trim and black boots. A patch in the form of a white circle with a black border and three smaller black circles forming a triangle was embroidered onto the chest area. The figure's facial features made it clear that it was male. The man took a breath of fresh air and exhaled. This was followed by a smile of satisfaction.

"It's time." the man announced.

The man went over to a table, where an object that was shaped like three black circles arranged in the same manner as on the patch on the man's clothing and with three smaller white circles inside was resting. The man picked the object up and clipped it to his belt.

"Let's see if my three little friends are ready for action." he then said.

He then grabbed a staff that was black in color and had a ring encircling a red orb at the top and tapped it three times on the floor.

"Wishes, awaken." he commanded.

Three red orbs flew out of the object on the man's belt.

"What is thy bidding, Master Ecks?" one of them asked.

"It's time once again to test your powers." the man, whose name was just revealed to be Ecks, informed. "Activate!"

Ecks tapped his staff once, and the three orbs transformed. The first transformed into a blue gas flame like you would see on your stove, the second transformed into sort of a pocket watch-type figure, only with just the hands and without the numbers and other markings, and the third transformed into a mirror.

"Good." Ecks praised.

Ecks then took the three beings outside and used his staff to conjure up a pile of dead leaves.

"Ferno, set these dead leaves on fire." Ecks ordered.

"Yes, Master." nodded Ferno, the gas flame being.

Ferno then blew. A jet of flame came from his top and caught onto the leaves, setting them ablaze. Ecks smiled with delight.

"Very good, Ferno." Ecks grinned. "That will do for right now."

Ferno nodded and stopped, and Ecks used his staff to summon a rain cloud to extinguish the flames. He then magicked both the cloud and the leaves away and summoned a chicken.

"Hypno, hypnotize this chicken into laying a dozen eggs." Ecks ordered.

"Yes, Master." said Hypno, the pocket watch being.

Hypno then flew over to the chicken and started turning his hands. Sure enough, a swirling pattern began to appear on his face, and it soon appeared in the chicken's eyes.

"You will lay one dozen eggs." Hypno commanded.

The chicken clucked in agreement and laid twelve eggs on the spot.

"Excellent, Hypno." Ecks complimented. "You may stop now."

Hypno did, and Ecks used his staff to magic the chicken away and replace it with a pig.

"Manifesto, show this pig its worst fear." Ecks commanded.

"Yes, Master." agreed Manifesto, the mirror being.

Manifesto then flew over to the pig and showed it an image of a chef frying bacon in a pan. This caused the pig to squeal loudly in terror and run away.

"Well done, Manifesto." Ecks smiled. "Deactivate!"

The beings then reverted back to their original forms and retreated back into the object on Ecks' belt. The patch on Ecks' shirt then flashed, and when he touched it, a bubble showing a cloaked figure appeared in front of him.

"Another successful test of your Wishes, my apprentice." the figure said.

"Thank you, my lord." Ecks thanked as he bowed.

"It appears to me that you're ready." the cloaked figure said.

"I am ready." Ecks affirmed.

"Good." the cloaked figure smiled. "Proceed as planned."

"Yes, my lord." Ecks nodded.

Ecks then went back inside, grinning.

"First the Rainbow Kingdom, then the world." Ecks declared.

Ecks cackled as he faded again into the shadows.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Ecks Attacks

**Chapter 1: Ecks Attacks**

In the Rainbow Kingdom, True, Bartleby, and all the other residents of the kingdom were busy. They were preparing for a big party to celebrate the kingdom's quincentennial. True and Bartleby were putting up decorations.

"I can't believe it, Bee!" True declared. "It's been 500 years since the Rainbow Kingdom was founded!"

"I can't believe it either!" Bartleby agreed. "This is gonna be some shindig!"

Grizelda then strolled up to them, wearing a dress that looked similar to her regular one, except it was covered with large blue polka dots and smaller yellow polka dots inside the blue ones.

"Like my new dress?" she asked.

"Yeah, it looks good on you." True nodded.

"Yup, it sure does." agreed Bartleby.

"Thank you!" Grizelda smiled with a curtsy.

At another area, the Rainbow King, with help from Zee, his guards, and some Little Helpers, was setting up the food table.

"Now, remember, the way the food is arranged is as follows from left to right; burgers, hot dogs, carrot soup, tomato soup, cream of broccoli soup, penne pasta salad, macaroni salad, fruit salad, and cake." the King informed as he read from a clipboard.

the King then inspected the table and discovered that everything was in its place.

"Good job." the King praised with a smile.

"Thanks, sire." Zee smiled.

Just then, Grizelda came up to them, wearing her new dress.

"What do you think, Your Highness?" she asked.

"Sapphire periwinkle!" the King cried out with delight. "That dress looks fabulous!"

"Yeah, it does." added Zee.

Grizelda smiled, pleased to hear such compliments.

"Thanks!" she said as she curtseyed again.

Just then, everything went dark.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked one of the guards.

"I don't know." replied another. "You don't think it's gonna rain, do you?"

"I doubt it." the first guard declined. "The weather forecast on the news this morning said there'd be clear skies with a 0% chance of any precipitation."

Everyone else had noticed this as well.

"This is really odd." True acknowledged.

Bartleby then took notice of what was causing the darkness.

"Look!" he commanded, pointing to the sky.

Everyone looked up and saw what looked like a small blimp descending from the sky. Once it was about one or two feet from the ground, the door opened, and there, hidden behind a black hooded cape, was Ecks, who then doffed this garment and leapt from where he was standing, landing right on his feet like a cat.

"Hello there." he greeted smugly once he stood up.

The Rainbow King then went over to Ecks.

"Greetings!" the King smiled. "Welcome to the Rainbow Kingdom!"

"Thanks." Ecks replied.

Ecks then spoke to the crowd.

"Rainbow Kingdom citizens, hear me." he began. "You should all consider yourselves to be in my power. As long as everybody behaves, this will be quick and painless. Do nothing, and it will all be over soon."

The King couldn't believe what he was hearing, and his cheerful demeanor quickly changed to one of pure strictness.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but I, for one, have no intention of listening to this kind of insolence." the King informed in a stern tone of voice. "Leave at once, or I will have you thrown in the dungeon."

Ecks was cross indeed at this threat.

"Well, if that's how it's going to be, then so be it." said Ecks.

Ecks then waved his staff and pointed it at the Rainbow King. A burst of red magic flowed from the orb at the end and struck the Rainbow King, turning him into stone while everybody watched in horror.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you!" Ecks roared. "You mess with me, you feel my wrath!"

Ecks then tapped his staff on the ground.

"Ferno, attack!" he commanded.

Ferno flew out of his master's pack and began carrying out his master's orders, setting fire to whatever he could Buildings, plants, anything that was within reach until Ecks called him back. Everyone began panicking and running to their homes, completely stricken with terror. Ecks cackled as he watched the whole thing, and he then began zapping various buildings with destructive bolts of agic from his staff.

"Yes, yes!" he cackled. "That's the way I like it!"

True, Bartleby, Grizelda, and Zee could not believe what was happening right before their very eyes.

"We better get outta here." Zee suggested.

"Agreed." True nodded. "Cumulo!"

Cumulo heard True and flue to her aid, but Ecks saw Cumulo and fired his staff at him. The bolt of magic fired from the staff met its mark and turned Cumulo from white to a dark gray.

"**CUMULO!**" True and Bartleby cried out in terror.

After seeing what had become of the King, the Rainbow Castle guards advanced towards Ecks, who had another trick up his sleeve.

"Okay, Hypno, it's your calling!" he announced.

"It's Hypnotizing Time!" Hypno said as he activated.

Hypno then began working his powers on the guards and Hypno.

"You are now under my command." Ecks said. "And you will do everything I tell you to, no questions asked."

"We will do everything you tell us, no questions asked." repeated the guards monotonously.

Cumulo just chattered in agreement.

"Good." said Ecks. "Now, round up everyone in the city."

"Yes, sir!" the guards said.

The guards started following Ecks' order as True, Bartleby, Zee, and Grizelda all watched.

"We need to go. **NOW**." said Zee. "And I know just where; The Wishing Tree!"

"Why there?" True asked.

"There's an underground shelter below it." Zee explained. "We'll be safe there, now come on!"

With that, the foursome, after Grizelda grabbed her precious pooch Frookie, raced to the Wishing Tree while the guards continued rounding up the rest of the Rainbow City residents. Two guards had actually spotted them and had given chase, but fortunately, True, Bartleby, Zee, and Grizelda were able to reach the tree before the guards could reach them.

"Phew!" Bartleby said once they were inside. "That was a close one!"

"Yeah." agreed True. "**Too** close."

"So, where's this underground shelter you speak of?" Grizelda then questioned Zee.

"I'll show you." Zee replied.

Zee then grabbed his Zingy Zapper and walked over to an area inside of the tree.

"Bee-Bop-A-Lula!" Zee chanted.

Then, as if by magic, a rectangular hole opened up in the floor, revealing a staircase. True, Bartleby, Grizelda, and Frookie were amazed.

"Whoa." True, Bartleby, and Grizelda gasped.

"This way." ordered Zee. "Follow me."

Zee led the others down the stairs, and they soon came to a large room with a bed, a bookshelf, and anything else that could be found in a bedroom.

"Is this it?" Bartleby inquired.

"Yes." confirmed Zee. "It's also my bedroom, if you couldn't tell already."

"Looks great." True smiled. "Anyways, who was that guy, anyway?"

"And what were those things he had with him?" added Bartleby.

Zee sighed.

"His name is Ecks." Zee explained. "He and I were Wishology students together."

"Oh, so he's a friend of yours, then?" Grizelda chimed in. "If so, some friend he is. I would really like to give him a piece of my mind."

"He's more than a friend." Zee replied. "He's..."

"He's what?" True asked.

Zee sighed again.

"He's my brother." Zee confessed.

Everyone gasped.

"I didn't know you had a brother!" Bartleby exclaimed.

"Neither did I!" added True. "And why is he so mean?"

"He wasn't always mean." Zee explained. "You see, in our Wishology studies, in addition to studying the Wishes you often see and use, which are used for good, he also studied Wishes that can be used for evil. He was seduced by them and turned evil. He was expelled from Wishology School before he could cause any serious damage. But before all that, he and I were best friends and would do everything together. Climbing trees, skipping stones, that kinda thing."

"Wow." True said. "That's so sad."

"Yeah, it is." agreed Zee. "Although, I don't think he's 100% evil even though he may look like it."

"What do you mean?" inquired a confused Grizelda.

"I mean that there's still some good in him." said Zee. "I just know it."

"If you say so." shrugged Bartleby. "But let me tell you that he's one of the biggest jerks I've ever seen in my life."

"Given the circumstances, I understand why you'd say that." said Zee. "And I myself must admit that I'm not at all pleased with what he did to our home."

"We have to fight back!" Bartleby said.

"But how?" True asked. "We'll need a plan."

"And a plan we shall make." said Zee.

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins**

"How are we supposed to fight back against Ecks and retake the Kingdom?" Bartleby pondered out loud. "We don't have an army."

"Yeah, and Ecks hypnotized the Rainbow King's guards into working for him." added True. "We're no match for them."

"It's hopeless." lamented Grizelda. "We'll never be able to fight back!"

"Now, hold on, Grizelda." said Zee. "I know someone who might be able to help us."

"Who?" inquired True.

"Agithar, the Wish Wizard." Zee answered. "He was mine and Ecks' teacher in Wishology. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to lend a hand."

"Cool." commented Bartleby. "How do we get a hold of him?"

"I'll call him on my Face Bubble." Zee said.

Zee then made the necessary call, and soon enough, a bubble bearing the image of an middle man with graying black hair in a mop top, gray eyes, and wearing an all-white version of Zee's regular outfit and a white cloak. The man was very happy when he saw Zee.

"Well, if it isn't Zee, my old student." the man smiled. "It's so good to hear from you again."

"Likewise, Master Agithar." Zee agreed. "I just wish it was on more positive terms, though."

"What do you mean?" Agithar puzzled.

"I think it'd be better if we talked in person." suggested Zee.

"Oh, yes." nodded Agithar. "Come to my castle. Then we'll talk."

"Will do." affirmed Zee with a nod. "Would it be alright if I brought some friends with me?"

"Of course." Agithar answered, smiling from ear to ear. "The more, the merrier."

"Great." replied Zee. "We'll be there."

"Excellent." grinned Agithar. "I'll see you when you arrive."

"Alright." concluded Zee.

The two ended their call.

"Well, come on, guys." Zee commanded. "We're off to see Agithar."

"If it's all the same, I'll stay here." Grizelda offered. "Someone's gotta guard the Wishing Tree."

"Fair enough." shrugged Zee. "The offer for you to join us stands."

"Okay." Grizelda said.

"Alright, True and Bartleby, let's roll!" ordered Zee.

With that, after saying goodbye to Grizelda, True, Bartleby, and Zee left the Wishing Tree from the underground chamber, but Zee then noticed a squad of guards marching around. The guards had traded their blue helmets, gloves, and boots for black versions. The helmets had a red letter "X" on the front instead of a white orb on top like their blue ones.

"We must not let those guards see us." Zee whispered.

"Right." True and Bartleby agreed in hushed voices, careful to not alert the guards to their presence.

The trio quietly crept past the guards, taking very soft steps. As they crept along, they looked around. Many buildings had been damaged as a result of Ecks' destructive magic, leaving many citizens homeless in turn.

"I can't believe what he has done." True sighed sadly and quietly. "Poor things. No home, no other place to go. It's just so sad."

"Yeah, it is." Bartleby agreed, still being quiet enough for only True and Zee to hear him.

However, they did not know that they were being watched by Cumulo, who had been hypnotized into serving as Ecks' spy, the whole time, and Cumulo flew inside the castle and up to Ecks, who was relaxing in his new throne.

"Ah, Agent Cumulo, you've returned." grinned Ecks evilly. "So, tell me, what have you learned?"

Cumulo chattered to Ecks about that the former had seen.

"This will never do at all." gasped Ecks when he learned about the actions of True, Bartleby, and Zee.

Ecks then picked up a mallet and rang a small gong. A guard approached him.

"Yes, sir?" the guard asked.

"Sergeant, we've got some escapees." Ecks informed. "Send one of your best men after them. One of them is a girl with blue hair. That's the one I want brought to me."

"Yes, sir." the guard nodded. "And the other two?"

"Leave them." Ecks said.

"As you wish, sir." the guard said, nodding again.

The guard left, and Ecks called the same figure he had spoken to in the prologue on his Face Bubble.

"The Kingdom has been taken, Master." Ecks reported. "And that girl you told me about will be mine."

"Good, good." the figure grinned. "Everything is proceeding as I have forseen. Make sure everything is ready when I eventually come."

"Yes, my master." Ecks agreed.

The two then ended their call, and Ecks grinned evilly afterwards.

"This kingdom will be in for a big surprise." Ecks announced.

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. Zee, Bartleby, & The Elves

**Chapter 3: Zee, Bartleby, & The Elves**

Meanwhile, True, Bartleby, and Zee had managed to sneak past the guards without detection and were now walking casually through the Neverending Forest.

"How far away is Agithar's castle?" True asked.

"Not too far." Zee replied as he showed them a map. "His castle is about 200 miles east of Grizelda's castle."

"200?!" gasped Bartleby. "I'll starve before I even reach the halfway point of that distance!"

"Don't worry, Bartleby." Zee assured. "We'll stop and have something to eat before we get there, I promise."

Unknown to them, a guard wearing a ghillie suit and carrying a tranquilizer gun had been stalking them like a lion stalking its prey. He soon found an appropriate shooting position, lay prone on the ground, and took aim. It didn't take too long for him to set his gun's sights on True.

"Gotcha." the guard whispered.

True, Bartleby, and Zee continued on their walk when all of a sudden, True felt something sharp strike her left thigh, which caused her to yell out in pain. Zee and Bartleby were immediately concerned.

"True, what's wrong?" Zee questioned.

"I...I don't feel so good..." True moaned, swaying from side to side.

Then, before Zee and Bartleby could even react, True collapsed to the ground like a Jenga tower, and it was then that Zee and Bartleby saw the tranquilizer dart embedded in her leg. This was followed by the guard rushing from his shooting position, picking up True, and carrying her away bridal style.

"**No! Stop! Come back!**" Bartleby hollered.

"Bartleby, let it go." Zee commanded.

"No! We must give chase!" Bartleby argued. "He's got True!"

"Bartleby, we can't." Zee said. "It's too risky. We've got to keep moving."

Bartleby sighed.

"I guess you're right." he conceded. "But what about True?"

"I'm sure she'll be alright." Zee reasoned. "Besides, it was only a tranquilizer dart, and I know Ecks probably wouldn't do anything to cause this story to lose its PG-rating. He may be bad, but he's not pure evil. Like I said back in Chapter 2, he still has some good in him somewhere."

"Alright, alright, you've made your point." Bartleby quipped.

"And now that I have, why don't we continue on our quest?" Zee offered.

"Might as well." agreed Bartleby.

With that, the duo continued on their walk. Eventually, they noticed that the sun was starting to go down.

"Hey, it'll be night soon." Bartleby announced.

"You're right." agreed Zee. "Now might not be a bad time to find something to eat."

Then, as if by chance, Bartleby smelled something, and traced it to a picnic set up in a clearing.

"Oh, boy!" he cried out loud with joy. "Food!"

Bartleby rushed over to the picnic.

"Well, don't just stand there, Zee!" Bartleby said. "Come on, let's eat!"

Zee reluctantly followed Bartleby over to the picnic.

"Bartleby, I really don't think this is a good idea." Zee worried as he caught up with his feline companion.

"Oh, what could go wrong?" Bartleby inquired as he started eating a pear.

Just then, before either of them knew it, a net trap sprung up from under their feet and whisked them up into the air, and they were soon dangling in the air inside the net, which in turn was hanging from a tree.

"That." Zee huffed as he crossed his arms.

Just then, the net fell, taking them with it, and when they landed, they found themselves surrounded by a group of elves who were carrying spears, daggers, and drawn bows.

"Hey, point that thing someplace else." Bartleby said as he shoved one of the spears away.

"What are you doing here?" one of the elves asked. "This is elf territory. Begone, trespassers!"

"We're not trespassers." Zee said. "We are only travelers through these woods. We don't wish to do you any harm."

"A likely story." the elf asked. "Tie them up. Prince Elmer shall decide the fate of these so-called "travellers"."

And with that, Bartleby and Zee were bound by their hands and feet to large sticks that four of the elves mounted onto their shoulders, with two carrying Zee and two carrying Bartleby.

"Where are they taking us?" Bartleby quipped.

"To their village, of course." Zee replied.

"Oh, right." Bartleby said.

They soon made it to the elves' village, which looked very similar to the neighborhood Barlteby and True lived in, except all the buildings were made of wood instead of mushrooms. In addition, there was a building inside the village that was much larger than all the others.

"That must be the one where this "Prince Elmer" character lives." Zee decided.

When they got inside, they were brought before an elf that was taller than the rest and wearing leather armor with yellow circles painted onto the helmet, breastplate, shoulder pads, and knee pads as well as a red cape with the same symbol embroidered onto it.

"Prince Elmer, we've caught trespassers." one of the elves announced. "What do you say about punishing them?"

"Bring them before the Council." Elmer ordered. "They shall choose."

The scene then cut to show Bartleby and Zee inside a cage in what looked like a courtroom with six benches on either side and one large chair in front of them. Elmer sat in the big chair, and six elves sat in each of the benches.

"The Elf Council has been assembled today to determine the fate of two trespassers." Elmer informed.

"This is an outrage!" Bartleby snapped. "You've got no right to treat us like this! Besides, what about my Miranda Rights? You're supposed to say that I have the right to remain silent! And I did not hear you say that!"

"Bartleby, you **do** have the right to remain silent." Zee interjected. "What you lack is the capacity."

"**SILENCE!**" Elmer demanded. "Now, how do those accused plead to these charges?"

"Let _me_ do the talking." Zee whispered into Bartleby's ear.

"Fine." Bartleby whispered.

Zee them faced Elmer.

"Not guilty, sir." Zee replied. "As my friend here has already stated, we are not trespassers, but rather travelers in need of food and shelter for the night. We don't mean any harm, honest."

"Well, you've heard the testimony of the accused, so now we shall hear the Council's ruling." announced Elmer.

One of the elf council members stood up in his chair.

"We find the accused guilty of trespassing." the council member said. "And as penalty for this offense, they shall be fed to the Kangabura immediately."

"Good, I hate long waits." Bartleby said.

Zee groaned out of frustration.

"I agree with this motion." Elmer stated. "To the Kangabura's lair!"

With that, two elf guards opened the cage, grabbed Zee and Bartleby by the arms, and dragged them away.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Zee.

Soon, Zee and Bartleby found themselves in front of a cave with the entire elf village gathered around to watch them be done in by the beast that dwelled within. Elmer, along with squads of elf guards and elf warriors was among those in the crowd, and he was seated in a large chair. One of the elf warriors present spoke up.

"Victims of the almighty Kangabura, His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably." the soldier announced. "But if either if you wishes to beg for mercy, Prince Elmer will now listen to your pleas."

"Zee, you tell that piece of worm-ridden filth that he'll get no such pleasure from us!" Bartleby hissed into Zee's ear.

But then, a trumpet sounded.

"It's the chief!" one of the other elves announced.

"Uh-oh." Elmer gulped.

An ornate wooden carriage driven by two elves wearing solid gold armor and pulled by two stags then pulled up. The door of the carriage opened and out came two more elves. These two were much taller than the others. One was male and the other female. The male had bright red hair and sideburns, a bushy red beard, green eyes, and wore a yellow tunic, brown leggings, yellow leather shoes, and a gold helmet studded with rubies and emeralds and with horns on it. The female had dark brown hair in two buns on either side of her head, blue eyes, and wore a pink gown, white leggings, pink leather shoes, and a silver headband studded with diamonds and sapphires. Both were as tall as Zee and neither of them were pleased when they saw what was going on.

"Elmer, you come over here this instant!" the male elf barked.

"Yes, Father." Elmer sighed.

Elmer got down from his seat and went over to the two taller elves.

"Is this any way to treat guests?" the male elf questioned. "Feeding them to wild animals?"

"No, sir." Elmer said sadly.

"Precisely." the male elf said. "Now, order your men to release these two strangers."

"But, Father..." Elmer began.

"That's an order!" the male elf finished.

Elmer groaned.

"You heard my father, men." he said. "Release the prisoners."

Two elf soldiers nodded, then they used their knives to cut the ropes binding Zee and Bartleby's hands.

"Finally!" Bartleby cried out loud.

"You have my most humble apologies for the whole "trespasser" business, strangers." Elmer said.

"It'a okay, Elmer." Zee smiled.

Zee then turned his attention to the two taller elves.

"Who are you two?" he inquired.

"I am Filarion Olastina, chief of this elf colony." the male elf informed. "And this is my lovely wife, Ena."

"Greetings." greeted Ena. "What are your names?"

"My name's Zee, and this is Bartleby." said Zee.

"Welcome, Zee and Bartleby." smiled Filarion. "You can tell us your errand later. But for now, come feast with us!"

"Finally, food for real this time!" Bartleby grinned.

Soon, the entire village was filled with the sounds of music, singing, and laughter.

"So, Zee and Bartleby, what brings you to our land?" Filarion questioned.

Zee explained the situation to the elf chief and his wife.

"Ah, yes, I remember Agithar." Filarion smiled. "Very good man. He sometimes comes to our village to perform magic shows for the children."

"Oh, that's nice." Bartleby commented as he had another bite out of his food.

"Yeah." agreed Zee. "And Bartleby and I also need shelter for the night. Do you think that might be possible?"

"Of course." Filarion replied jovially. "Anything you need, you can have."

"Great." said Zee. "Thanks, Filarion."

"No problem." winked Filarion.

"And we'll also need use of your army to help us fight against Ecks." Bartleby added.

"Consider that done." said Filarion.

"Perfect." smiled Bartleby.

Later, after the feast, everyone turned in for the night. Zee and Bartleby spent the night in two of the spare rooms inside Filarion's castle, and the next morning, Zee and Bartleby aided Filarion in briefing Filarion's army, which Prince Elmer was second in command of alongside his father, as hinted by the yellow circles on his armor, on the matter of how they were going to mount the counter-attack on Ecks' forces, during which Zee got a call on his Face Bubble, and when he answered, he discovered it was Grizelda, who was looking very distressed.

"Zee, they found me!" Grizelda cried. "And they're coming to get me! You need to find Agithar ASAP!"

"Don't worry, Grizelda, we will!" promised Zee before hanging up. "Bartleby, we need to go."

"No need to tell me twice." agreed Bartleby.

"Go." Filarion ordered. "I'll continue the briefing alone."

With that, after bidding farewell to the elves, who gave them a large burlap sack filled with food and other supplies, Zee and Bartleby left the elf village and continued on their way to Agithar's castle.

"Don't worry, True." Zee said to himself. "We'll come save you and everyone else yet."

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. True's Biggest Fear & Agithar

**Chapter 4: True's Biggest Fear & Agithar**

Meanwhile, when True eventually came to her senses, she felt pressure on her wrists, and when she looked, she discovered that she had been chained to a wall.

"Where am I?" she pondered out loud.

"The dungeon, that's where." said a voice.

It was Ecks.

"What do you want from me?" True asked.

"My Master has something special planned for you." Ecks replied, smiling an evil smile. "And so do I."

Ecks then tapped on his pack.

"Manifesto, awaken." he ordered.

Manifesto flew out of the pack.

"What do you need from me, Master?" Manifesto asked.

"Show this girl her greatest fear." Ecks ordered.

"My greatest fear?" True inquired.

"Yes." Ecks grinned. "Everyone has a greatest fear. Let's see what yours is."

"Um, no thank you." True said.

Ecks frowned with anger.

"That is not an option!" he snapped. "Manifesto, now!"

With that, Manifesto turned himself on and True looked away, but Ecks grabbed her by the chin and turned her head towards Manifesto as the scene faded to show True inside a realm that looked similar to the Rainbow Kingdom, except everything was black and white, excluding herself.

"This looks familiar." True said. "It's the neighborhood where me and Bartleby live. And look, there's our house!"

True then went inside the house that was occupied by her and Bartleby, but found it empty.

"Bee?" True called. "Where are you?"

True then went over to the Rainbow Castle and looked for Bartleby there.

"What are **you **doing here?" a voice asked.

When True looked, she found Bartleby, who was wearing an outfit just like Ecks, only without the patch, and he had an eyepatch over his right eye.

"Bartleby, it's me, True!" True said.

"That's Agent Hairball to you now." Evil Bartleby said. "Guards! Throw this law breaker out of the gates!"

Two guards then grabbed True by the arms.

"Bee, what are you doing?!" True cried out in alarm.

"Haven't you heard? Bright colors are forbidden by order of King Ecks." Evil Bartleby informed. "Anyone caught wearing bright colors will be banished from the Black and White Kingdom."

The guards started dragging True away from the castle.

"No, Bee, don't do this!" True cried. "Don't! Please, don't!"

The guards soon reached the gates and threw True out and shut them in her face, which made her start to cry.

"Please, don't do this to me!" she sobbed.

The scene then faded back to reality and showed True crying while Ecks looked on, grinnign evilly while he still held True's head in its current position.

"Monster!" she wept. "You're a horrible monster!"

"Get used to it." Ecks sneered.

He finally let go of True and walked away, leaving True to cry alone in her cell. Elsewhere, Zee and Bartleby were making great progress on their walk to Agithar's castle. Great, that is, until Bartleby started walking more sluggishly.

"Hey, Zee, can we stop for a bit?" Bartleby asked. "My feet are getting tired."

"Sure." Zee nodded. "In fact, I'm kind of getting hungry. Let's stop here."

"Great." Bartleby smiled.

With that, the two stopped by a river and while Zee got out some bread and other foodstuffs given to them by the elves, Bartleby soaked his aching paws into the river, and felt a wave of relief wash over him as the water rushed around his ankles. He then thought of something.

"Say, Zee, where does this river lead to?" he questioned.

"Hmm, this area looks familiar." Zee pointed out.

He then got out a map and looked at it. His eyes widened, as he then realized something.

"This is the river that leads to Agithar's castle!" Zee said.

"Really?" Bartleby asked.

"Yes!" Zee replied. "And we don't have to walk the rest of the way now!"

Bartleby gulped.

"We're not going to swim, are we?" he worried.

"No, no, of course not." Zee reassured. "Maybe we could build some kind of boat."

"How?" Bartleby questioned.

"Maybe the elves gave us some tools to use." guessed Zee. "Let me see."

But when Zee looked inside the sack the elves had given him and Bartleby, he did not see any tools. However, he did find a strange green orb the size of a softball. On the back of the orb was an inscription that read "I will transform into anything you ask me to by saying "Shape of...", and then saying what you want me to transform into.".

"Wow, that's convenient." praised Zee, who then cleared his throat. "Shape of a canoe!"

The orb then jumped out of Zee's hands, rolled into the water, and started glowing. As Zee and Bartleby watched with awe, the orb transformed into a canoe.

"Whoa." gasped Bartleby. "That's amazing! Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

Bartleby rushed towards and was just about to jump into the canoe when Zee stopped there.

"Whoa, now, my feline friend." he said. "Safety first."

Zee then took out two life jackets, one for him and one for Bartleby.

"Oh, right." said Bartleby.

With that, once the life jackets were on, our friends stepped into the canoe and began paddling down the river. At first, everything went as smooth as butter, but then, they started heading towards a current and they paddled furiously against it, but it was no use, as the current was much too strong, and they ended up being pushed off course. And to rub salt on the wound, they lost the oars in the process, thus leaving them to drift helplessly down the river once they reached calmer waters.

"Well, this is just great." groaned Bartleby, crossing his arms. "First we almost get fed to some beast by those elves, and now we're stuck here floating down a river without any kind of propulsion."

Just then, Zee's eyes grew open with shock.

"Uh-oh!" he gasped.

"Don't tell me." Bartleby retorted. "We're about to go over a huge waterfall."

"Yep." replied Zee.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?" Bartleby quipped.

"Most likely." nodded Zee.

"Bring it on." conceded Bartleby, knowing what was about to come.

And then, as you probably could've guessed already, the canoe careened over the waterfall, taking Zee and Bartleby with it. They landed at the bottom with a mighty crash.

"Yikes, that's cold!" Bartleby hollored. "And wet, too!"

"It's just water, Bartleby." Zee commented. "You'll be fine."

"But I'm a cat!" protested Bartleby. "And you know how cats are about water! And another thing, I'm freezing!"

"Then I think you'll be pleased to hear that we're not too far away from shore." Zee announced.

"Yes, I am." agreed Bartleby.

With that, Zee swam to shore, pulling the upturned canoe behind him and Bartleby riding on top. When they got to shore, Zee took off his wet clothes and hung them on a tree branch while Bartleby gathered some sticks, twigs, and logs to build a fire with a fire-starter and a hatchet from the supply sack, which had managed to stay dry due to being protected by the orb's magic. Soon enough, a bright warm fire was glowing. Once Zee had finished taking off his clothes, he joined Bartleby by the fire. Just as he sat down, he spotted something.

"Hey, look over there." he commanded.

Bartleby did, and the pair saw some sheep with gold-colored fleece grazing in a meadow on the other side of the river.

"Sheep with gold-colored wool?" Bartleby asked. "Now that's something you don't see every day."

"There's only on person I know who raises sheep with wool of that color." informed Zee.

"Who's that?" Bartleby questioned.

"Agithar." Zee replied. "This must mean we're on his land."

Just then, Bartleby spotted a small castle in the distance.

"Is that Agithar's castle?" he inquired.

When Zee looked over at the castle, a burst of elation rushed through his veins.

"It is!" he cried out with joy. "We've made it!"

"Hooray!" Bartleby cheered.

After Zee checked to see if his clothes were completely dry, which they were, he got re-dressed and, after putting out the fire with some water from the river, they grabbed their supplies and walked over to the castle. When they arrived, Zee knocked on the door. It opened, and there stood Agithar.

"Welcome, Zee." Agithar greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Bartleby." Zee replied.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Agithar." Bartleby smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine." Agithar chuckled. "Please, come inside. I'll fix you a meal. You must be hungry after your trip."

Bartleby's stomach grumbled then.

"Yeah, you could say that." grinned Bartleby, blushing slighty.

Soon, the trio were each having a hot bowl of vegetable stew and hot mugs of mint tea.

"This stew's really good, Agithar." Bartleby complimented. "And this tea's pretty tasty, too."

"Why, thank you, Bartleby." Agithar smiled. "I grow the ingredients out back. Saves me the trouble of going into market."

"Good call." said Zee.

"Now, onto business." Agithar decided. "What brings you two before me today?"

Zee explained to his old teacher about Ecks and how he had taken over the Rainbow Kingdom with aide of his evil Wishes, and about how things were currently over there, including how he had captured True.

"I was afraid he would end up like this." Agithar sighed. "I've told your brother to stay away from that menace many times, but he just wouldn't listen, and now look where he's gotten to. I was foolish to think I could prevent this."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Agithar." Zee smiled. "I just know there's still some good in him."

"Who's this "menace" you speak of?" Bartleby inquired.

"Nocto The Relentless." Agithar explained. "He is a warlock who is responsible for creating the Dark Wishes. Some time ago, he took Zee's brother under his wing as an apprentice in the art of Dark Wish magic. Since then, he has ravaged many lands, leaving thousands homeless, and I have been aiding those affected by restoring their homes with my magic."

"Wow." Bartleby gasped. "This guy sounds like one big bully."

"Yeah, and Ecks has got the whole Rainbow Kingdom in his hands." added Zee. "We need to fight back with your help."

"I'm afraid I can not help you, because I don't know how." Agithar confessed. "But I might have something that could."

Agithar rose from his seat, went over to a chest in a corner, opened it up, reached inside, and pulled out a wooden stick with a peace sign carved out of it at one end.

"What is it?" asked Zee.

"This is the Baton of Harmony." Agithar explained. "This is the only thing strong enough to withstand Nocto's dark magic powers. Take it."

"Thank you, my old Master." Zee thanked as he took the Baton.

"Anytime, Zee." smiled Agithar. "Now, go, and free your home."

And with that, Zee and Bartleby were on their way back to the Rainbow Kingdom, pleased to have finally gotten the long-awaited chance to speak with Agithar and confident in taking back the place they called home.

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. Nocto Arrives

**Chapter 5: Nocto Arrives**

Back at the Rainbow Castle, Ecks, who was now wearing his pants and boots but was shirtless, was receiving a back massage from one of the guards.

"Yeah, that's the spot." Ecks sighed happily.

Then, Grizelda came over, wearing a maid outfit and carrying a platter that had a cup with a straw in it.

"Here's your smoothie, sir." she said.

Ecks took the cup, took a sip, and did a spit take.

"I asked for strawberry, not peach!" he ranted. "Can't you do anything right?!"

"I...I'm sorry, sir." Grizelda quavered. "I'll fix it for you."

"Yes, please do." Ecks snarled. "And you can have the rest of the peach one, if you want."

"Yes, sir." Grizelda nodded. "Thank you, sir."

With that, Grizelda went back to the castle kitchen.

"I guess Zee was right about Ecks still having some good in him." she told herself. "He may be a mean boss, but at least he's not _too_ mean."

Soon, Grizelda had made the right smoothie and brought it to Ecks.

"Now that's more like it." he smiled as he took a sip. "Good work."

Later, Grizelda was watering some plants outside when she saw four Rainbow City citizens talking to each other. Curious, she moved in closer and soon could hear what they were talking about.

"I think we should sneak into his room at night and stab him." The first one said.

"Whoa, no way." the second one interjected. "That's way too messy. I think we should smother him."

"I don't think either of those ideas are good ones." the third piped up. "We just want him out of the kingdom, not dead."

"He's right." added the fourth. "Violence won't solve anything."

"Excuse me." said Grizelda. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We're planning to revolt against that Ecks guy." replied Number One.

"Yeah, he's a big bully." added Number Two.

"He destroyed my home!" said Number Three.

"And mine!" ranted Number Four.

"And he also ruined my beautiful pink crystal palace." Grizelda chimed in. "Now it's a disgusting pitch black! Not only that, but he's making me wear this ugly outfit and bossing me around! Now I know how my Grizmos feel."

"In that case, you want to be our leader?" Number One offered.

"Count me in." Grizelda replied.

"Great." said Number Two. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

"Alright." Grizelda affirmed.

The next day, a black horse rode into the kingdom. Its passenger, a figure clothed in a black cloak, dismounted and walked towards the castle. When the figure entered, Ecks went over to it.

"Welcome, Lord Nocto." he greeted. "We've been expecting you."

"So you have." Nocto agreed. "Is the ceremony ready?"

"Almost." replied Ecks.

"Good." Nocto grinned. "I'm really looking forward to watching the union of you and that girl."

Ecks' eyes widened with surprise.

"What "union"?" he questioned.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already." Nocto snarled. "You and that girl are getting married."

Ecks was shocked to the core at this news.

"What?!" he cried. "You can't be serious, Master! You told me that this was going to be a coronation, not a wedding!"

"Don't worry." Nocto reassured. "That will come later. For now, you are to carry on with the rest of our plan. Is that clear?"

Ecks sighed.

"Yes, my Master." Ecks conceded.

"Good." Nocto sneered. "I'll leave you to it then."

Meanwhile, True was still in her cell in the dungeon when Ecks suddenly arrived.

"Let me in there." he commanded the guard who was guarding the cell.

The guard nodded and unlocked the cell door. Ecks walked inside and up to True.

"What do you want?" True questioned, giving cks a look of pure scorn.

"Nocto wants you and I to marry." Ecks confessed.

True was horrified.

"I can't get married!" she protested. "I'm only eight! And you're much older than me!"

"I know, I know." Ecks groaned. "Listen, I'm not too thrilled about this either, but he's my Master, so I must obey him. So, just play along with it, alright?"

"Alright." True nodded, although reluctant. "Say, you're Ecks, aren't you?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Ecks replied. "How do you know my name?"

"My friend Zee told me about you." True replied. "I'm True, by the way."

"Well, True, my soon to be wife, as I said, we must do what my Master says." said Ecks.

True nodded in agreement, and Ecks then left.

"I can't believe I'm going to be married to a girl who's much younger than me!" Ecks ranted to himself. "This is really weird. Then again, as I've already told her, what Master says goes."

And as Ecks prepared himself for the ceremony, he began questioning himself about what he was doing with his life.

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Ecks' Redemption

**Chapter 6: Ecks' Redemption**

Later, True was being fitted for her wedding dress by a tailor. Once the tailor was finished making the necessary measurements, he got to work, and True later finished on the finished product.

"I look great." she smiled.

"Marvelous!" the tailor grinned. "You're going to look fabulous!"

"I guess so." True sighed.

But in her mind, True was still not sure about getting married at her current age.

"Why am I getting married so soon in my life?" she pondered to herself. "When I'm twenty, maybe, but not now. Oh well, you gotta do what you gotta do, I guess, no matter how weird it may be."

Meanwhile, Zee and Bartleby had returned back to the kingdom, and saw the place bustling with activity, since everyone was getting ready for the wedding, putting up balloons and other decorations as well as setting up the buffet table.

"What's going on?" Bartleby whispered.

His answer came soon enough, because Zee noticed a flyer advertising the wedding between Ecks and True tacked to a post.

"Hello, what have we here?" he asked.

He took the flyer from the post and examined it.

"Well, this is...interesting." he commented.

"What?" questioned Bartleby.

Zee handed Bartleby the flyer, and when the latter saw it, he crumpled it up, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it.

"There's no way that monster is marrying my best friend after everything he did!" Bartleby ranted.

"Shhh!" Zee hissed. "Not so loud!"

But it was too late, because two guards on patrol noticed Zee and Bartleby.

"Hey, it's the other two fugitives!" one of them pointed out.

"Let's get them!" added the other.

And before Zee and Bartleby knew it, their hands were once again bound, this time by iron shackles, and they were taken before Ecks.

"Well, well, if it isn't Zee, my little brother." Ecks sneered. "How pleasent of you to come."

"Do you want us to put them in the dungeon, sir?" Guard 1 asked.

"No." Ecks replied. "Take off their bindings."

The guards nodded and complied.

"Now leave us." Ecks ordered. "And take the cat with you."

"Yes, sir." Guard 2 said.

The guards then left, taking Bartleby with them.

"My master and I have been expecting you, Zee." Ecks then informed his brother.

"Oh, have you now?" Zee questioned.

"Yes." affirmed Ecks. "I'll take you to him."

With that, the brothers went into the throne room and found Nocto seated.

"He's here, Master, as we have planned." Ecks reported.

"Good, my apprentice, good." Nocto smiled. "Now, onto the final phase of our plan. Is his seat reserved?"

"Yes, Master." Ecks replied.

"What seat?" Zee asked.

"Your front-row seat for the wedding." came Nocto's answer.

"Wait, this is for real?!" Zee gasped.

"It is, Zee." said a voice.

It was True.

"True, why are you doing this?" Zee demanded. "You know you're too young to get married!"

"I know, I know." True sighed. "But I had to agree to this. Nocto says so."

"No, you don't have to do this." Zee said.

"I'm sorry, but I must." True sighed again.

"The girl is right." Nocto added.

"Well, I have to go, I need to practice." True said.

True then left, and Zee looked at Nocto and his brother, his eyes burning with anger.

"You can't do this!" he snarled. "She's much too young!"

Nocto smiled evilly as he witnessed Zee becoming angry.

"Good." he chuckled. "You have taken your first steps into your brother's place as my apprentice."

Ecks was apalled.

"Master, what are you talking about?" Ecks inquired.

"Your training is complete, Ecks." Nocto replied. "It is time for my to gain a new apprentice."

"You told me that you would help me become ruler of this land!" Ecks ranted.

"Don't worry, keep on doing what I taught you and you will succeed." Nocto reassured.

"I don't think that'll be happening." said Zee.

Zee then reached for the Baton of Harmony, which was clipped to his belt, and held it up towards Nocto.

"This party's over before it even begins." Zee announced.

Nocto couldn't believe what Zee was doing.

"Imbecile!" he snapped.

Nocto then conjured up a ball of red magic in his hands and threw it towards Zee, sending him flying into a wall and causing him to drop the Baton.

"Brother!" Ecks cried out.

"Surely, there is one way to settle this." Nocto decided.

Nocto then used his magic to produce two swords, one with a blue hilt and one with a red hilt.

"Whoever wins shall be my apprentice forever more." Nocto announced.

He gave the sword with the red hilt to Ecks and the blue-hilted one to Zee. Each took up a sword and soon enough, a duel was underway, the sounds of metal against metal sounding throughout the room. Outside, all the wedding guests had gathered and was waiting for Ecks to show up, including True and Bartleby, who had been forced to act as the officiator of the ceremony.

"Where is he?" one guest asked.

"I don't know." answered a second.

Just then, trumpets sounded.

"**CHARGE!**" a voice shouted.

And before anyone knew it, Chief Filarion and Prince Elmer charged into the kingdom, followed by their troops.

"Yes!" Bartleby cried out with joy.

Then, Grizelda, who was wearing a red camouflage outfit, black boots, stripes of red paint on her cheeks, and her hair in a "cinnamon bun"-like shape on both sides of her head, followed by her guerilla forces, joined in, firing paintball guns on Ecks' guards, who had been caught completely off guard. Grizelda then spoke up.

"**Citizens of the Rainbow Kingdom!**" she barked. "**Ecks has ransacked our city and left thousands homeless, and he has imprisoned our beloved Rainbow King in his own dungeon agsinst his will! And now he has planned to claim this kingdom as his own! Will we allow it?!**"

Everyone who was in attendance roared with war cries, and soon enough, a huge battle was underway. Inside the castle, Zee and Ecks were still dueling, when Zee managed to strike his sword into his brother's leg, creating a cut on it in the process, causing Ecks to cry out in pain, drop his sword, and drop to the ground.

"Good, good." Nocto grinned as he watched this happen. "Now, finish your brother off and take his place by my side."

"Please, Zee, don't do this!" Ecks pleaded to his brother. "Don't do it!"

Zee raised his sword and got ready to deliver the finishing blow, but then he looked into his brother's face and saw an expression of fear and pain.

"Don't hesitate, boy." Nocto commanded. "Strike your brother down and become my apprentice in the ways of Dark Wish magic."

Zee looked at Nocto, then back at Ecks, and finally, he turned his whole body towards Nocto and tossed his sword aside.

"Never." Zee boldly stated then. "I'll never use Wish magic for evil. You've failed, Nocto. I will always use Wish magic for good, as the Great Agithar taught me."

Nocto scowled at Zee.

"So be it." he snarled.

Nocto them pulled back his robe to reveal a Wish pack like Ecks'.

"Shocko, awaken." he commanded.

A glowing red orb flew out of the pack and transformed itself into a thunderbolt. Nocto then looked directly at Zee.

"If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed." Nocto said.

Nocto then made a throwing motion with his left hand, and Shocko zapped Zee with a bolt of red lightning, causing him to scream in pain and drop to his knees.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of Dark Wish magic." Nocto taunted.

Nocto repeated the throwing motion and Shocko kept zapping Zee, who continued screaming in agony.

"You have paid the price for your lack of vision." Nocto taunted again.

Nocto kept torturing Zee by zapping him with Shocko, and Zee managed to look up at Ecks, who was now standing by Nocto's side.

"Brother, please!" Zee pleaded weakly. "Help me!"

Ecks repeatedly exchanged glances at Nocto and Zee.

"No..." Ecks said quietly as he looked at Zee, continuing to watch him suffer at the hands of Nocto.

He then realized what needed to be done.

"**NO!**" he screamed.

And then, despite the injury to his leg, Ecks ran over to where the Baton of Harmony lay on the ground, grabbed it, and pointed it towards Nocto. A ball of blue energy fired from the Baton's tip and struck Nocto, knocking him unconscious, and thus ending the warlock's attack on Zee. Ecks then limped over to Zee and held out his hand.

"Brother, let me help you to your feet." he offered.

Zee smiled as he accepted his brother's offer.

"I knew there was still some good in you." Zee affirmed.

And then, something strange happened. An aura of blue light surrounded Ecks, lifting him two feet into the air. As Zee looked on in awe, Ecks' outfit changed from his black, white, and gray outfit into one that was an exact duplicate of Zee's, and while his hair retained its black color, his eyes turned from red a bright sky blue color. In addition, the injury on his leg was healed. Once this transformation was complete, it lowered Ecks down slowly back on the ground. Once he landed, Zee ran to his brother and embraced him.

"Welcome back to the Light Side, brother." Zee smiled.

"It's good to be back." Ecks smiled in return.

Ecks then heard the sounds of the raging battle outside.

"What's going on out there?" Ecks inquired.

"I'll show you." Zee replied.

Zee led his brother to one of the castle balconies and showed him what was currently happening. Ecks was horrified when he saw the damage he had caused when he first began his attack back in Chapter 1.

"What have I done?!" he gasped as he dropped to his knees.

Zee put a hand on Ecks' shoulder.

"It's not too late." Zee comforted. "Order your men to release the Rainbow King from wherever you're holding him. He'll know how to fix this."

Ecks nodded, and he summoned the closest guards available.

"Release the Rainbow King from his cell and put Nocto in his place." Ecks ordered. "Quickly!"

"Right away." one of the guards nodded.

The guards dragged Nocto's unconscious body away by the arms and later came back with the Rainbow King, who was still a stone statue, which was quickly corrected by Zee with the Baton.

"Where am I?" the Rainbow King wondered out loud once he was fully animate again.

the King then heard the sounds of what was going on outside.

"And what is that racket?" he added.

Zee explained everything.

"I see." said the King. "Well, it's time to put things right."

The trio went outisde, and while Zee looked on, Ecks pointed the Baton of Harmony and the Rainbow King his Rainbow Scepter into the sky. A beam of blue light shot out from Ecks' wand and a rainbow-colored one from the King's scepter. Together, both their magicks met with one another and formed a wave of magic, which turned everything, and everyone, back to normal. The damaged buildings were fully restored to their former glory and the guards' uniforms reverted back to their old ones. Needless to say, everyone was in awe over what was going on and stopped fighting to look around. Zee looked over at Ecks and smiled.

"Good job, Ecks." he praised.

"Thanks, brother." Ecks smiled.

**End of Chapter 6**


	8. Epilogue: Another Happy Ending

**Epilogue: Another Happy Ending**

Once everything was back to normal, Ecks formally apologized to the entire kingdom for his actions. Much to his surprise, and relief, everyone, including the Rainbow King himself, was willing to forgive Ecks for his actions and invited him to join the festivities at the quincentennial celebration, an invitation which Ecks accepted with a wide smile. In addition, Ecks was also invited to cut and serve the first piece of the cake, which he also accepted. It took a while, but in no time, everything was re-set up for the party, and soon enough, the Rainbow City Square was filled the sounds of revelry, and Filarion, who actually turned out to be a good friend of the Rainbow King, his family, and all the elves were also invited to join the celebration. At a table, Zee formally introduced Ecks to True, Bartleby, and Grizelda.

"It's so nice to finally make formal introductions with you at last, Ecks." Grizelda smiled.

"It sure is." agreed True.

Just then, a cloud of white smoke appeared, and when it dissipated, there stood Agithar.

"Agithar!" Zee called as he waved.

Agithar smiled as he went over to the table Zee, Ecks, True, Bartleby, and Grizelda were seated at, and Zee introduced True and Grizelda to his old teacher.

"It's very nice to meet you at last, young True." greeted Agithar.

"You too." nodded True as she and Grizelda shook the older man's hand.

Agithar then turned to Zee.

"Well done, Zee." he praised.

"Thank you, Master." Zee thanked.

Agithar held up his hand.

"Please, that's no longer necessary." Agithar pleaded. "Just call me by my actual name now. Your training is complete, Zee."

Zee gasped.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously." Agithar nodded.

"Wow, congrats, Zee!" True congratulated.

True then kissed Zee, who blushed.

"Aw, shucks, True." Zee bubbled.

Everyone had a laugh, and Agithar then left to join the others. Bartleby then held up his glass.

"A toast!" he said. "To celebrating another 500 years of the Rainbow Kingdom's existence and new friends!"

"Here, here!" agreed True, Ecks, Zee, and Grizelda as they clinked their glasses together.

Eventually, the festivities began to die down and everyone went home. Zee offered Ecks to spend the night at the Wishing Tree, which the later agreed to. In addition, he also asked the Rainbow King if Ecks could stay and live in the Rainbow Kingdom, and the King happily agreed. The next day, the King issued a decree that Ecks was to become Prime Minister of the Rainbow Kingdom, and Ecks was given a home inside Rainbow Castle as well as a new outfit, which was a gold-threaded version of Zee's outfit and a white cape with the Rainbow King's crest on it. Ecks settled into his new job and home very easily.

"This is really great." Ecks smiled as he took a seat at his new desk. "A new home, a new job, and the chance to see my brother and his friends all the time. Who could ask for more than this?"

**The End (for real)**


End file.
